xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Smellerbee
Smellerbee was a member, and eventually the leader,3 of a band of rebels known as the Freedom Fighters. Despite her androgynous appearance and tomboyish clothing, she took offense when someone mistook her gender.1Smellerbee understood both Jet and Longshot more than the other Freedom Fighters did. She dressed in light armor and was proficient with bladedweapons such as the sword and knife.1 History Before she joined the Freedom Fighters, she ran away from home when theFire Nation seized her parents' land. She found a new family in Jet's rebels, and took up the responsibility of looking after The Duke.4 Smellerbee was first seen with Jet and the Freedom Fighters, battling a group of Fire Nation soldiers at a camp. She was loyal and obedient in following Jet's orders. The female warrior was also present when Jet harassed the old Fire Nation civilian who was strolling through the woods. It was Smellerbee who robbed the man of his possessions while Pipsqueakpinned him to the ground. She followed Jet when he took the pilfered blasting jelly to the dam and was quick to put a knife to Sokka's throat when he overheard their plan to flood Gaipan. Jet ordered her and Pipsqueak to take Sokka for a "long walk" to prevent him from warning Aang and Kataraabout his true intentions to flood the settlement. During their walk, Sokka noticed traps hidden under some leaves and lychee nuts and made a break for it, nimbly avoiding the metal cages that caught his two guards following him. While Smellerbee and Pipsqueak were suspended high up in the trees, Sokka mocked their knot tying skills. Squeezed inside the small cage, the female Freedom Fighter was annoyed by her big friend when he casually asked her if she was going to eat her lychee nuts and replied by throwing them at him.5 Months after her encounter with the Avatar and his friends, the Freedom Fighters were disbanded and she left the forest with Jet and Longshot, traveling to Ba Sing Se in the hopes of starting over there. While on the ferry ride, they ran intoZuko and his uncle, disguised as Earth Kingdom refugees. Jet invited Zuko to take part in their plan to "liberate" some food out from underneath the captain's nose. Smellerbee was on sentry duty during this mission and alerted Zuko and Jet, who were raiding the kitchen, of an approaching guard. The threesome quickly ran toward the railing where Longshot provided a makeshift escape route. Later, while enjoying their quality meal, Iroh commented that Smellerbee was an unusual name for a young man. This angered her and she ruefully replied that the reason for that was because she was a girl. Upset, she stalked off despite Iroh's assurances, though was soon halted by Longshot. He calmed her down and comforted her with one meaningful nod, making her remember that as long as she was comfortable with who she was, it did not matter what other people thought, something for which she thanked him.1 After the ferry ride and before boarding the monorail, Jet tried to persuade Zuko, under the alias "Lee", to join the Freedom Fighters. In doing so, he ignored Smellerbee's statements that Jet "hardly knew the guy" and the Freedom Fighters were "going straight now". His attempts to get Zuko to join failed, but Jet did notice how Iroh had a warm cup of tea, from which he derived that Iroh usedfirebending to heat up his formerly cold tea. Smellerbee avidly protested Jet's choice to pursue Iroh and Zuko to out them as firebenders.6 Jet became obsessed, however, with his quest to unmask them as enemies, much to the dismay of Smellerbee and Longshot who had enough of fighting and wanted to make a fresh start. Despite her pleas to let it go, Jet's perseverance let to his ensuing arrest by the Dai Li while she and her ever silent friend were spectators in the crowd. Several weeks later, the two later found Jet while he was helping Aang and his friends track down Appa. Smellerbee was surprised but happy to see him out on the streets again after his capture by the Dai Li, rushing in to give him a hug. When she inquired how he escaped his kidnappers, Jet could not remember, leading to the understanding that he had beenbrainwashed. Smellerbee suggested that Jet recall how the Fire Nation had affected his life as a way for him to break free from the hypnosis. She later fought alongside Jet, Longshot, and Team Avatar during the infiltration of Lake Laogai. Smellerbee was last seen crying in the Dai Li's underground base submerged beneath Lake Laogai alongside Longshot and a fatally wounded Jet; told to leave, Team Avatar exited the base and left Jet in their care.8 A year after the end of the Hundred Year War, Smellerbee and Longshot somehow met up with Sneers, and with Smellerbee as their new leader, they made their way to Yu Dao to protest the Fire Nation's continuing occupation. After Aang failed to reason with now-Fire LordZuko, Smellerbee threatened violence if a deal was not made within three days.3 After the three days were up, Smellerbee and the Freedom Fighters returned to Yu Dao. When Aang flew out of the city to try to reason with them, Smellerbee demanded to know if he had rid Yu Dao of the Fire Nation, to which she received a negative response and the request for more time. She denied the request and ordered the protesters to attack Yu Dao. After Aang destroyed the battering ram a group of protesters employed, Smellerbee was nearly crushed under the stone debris that subsequently rained down on the troops, although she was saved by Aang. Thanking him, she expressed her guilt over drawing his attention to the ram instead of the machinery that had successfully drilled a hole in Yu Dao's wall. When the Freedom Fighters entered the city, they stumbled upon resilience from Sneers, Kori, and the rest of the Yu Dao Resistance. Smellerbee wasted no time in confronting Sneers about his sudden disappearance and his romantic relationship with an "ash maker". The conversation soon heated up and the parties engaged in a fight. Frustrated by their unwillingness to communicate, Aang blew Smellerbee and the other Freedom Fighters out through the gates of the city with his airbending. When Aang pleaded for a peaceful resolution, she stated that it was impossible as the Earth King just arrived with his armies. Smellerbee met the King's decree to immediately remove Fire Nation civilians from Yu Dao with approving cheers. However, a large-scale battle soon erupted when the Fire Nation Army arrived as well, and the Freedom Fighters and the Yu Dao Resistance resumed their conflict. Smellerbee attacked Sneers, stating that he betrayed his nation, though the two were broken up by Sokka. The battle ceased entirely when Aang entered the Avatar State and separated Yu Dao from all the fighting forces. Reduced to the sidelines, Smellerbee called out to Earth King Kuei to not listen to the "ash-maker propaganda", though she was silenced by the King. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Avatar Universe Category:Army of Light Category:Sword Wielders Category:Stealth Force